


Soul Call

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souls. Who's got 'em?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Call

“Why are we doing this again?” he asked.

 

“Just trying to keep things straight.” She poised the pen over the block of lined paper. “Okay. Xander.”

 

“Doubt it.” He saw her roll her eyes. “All right. Check.”

 

“Cordelia.”

 

“Don’t know her that well, but sure. Course.”

 

“You didn’t hear. She’s a demon now.”

 

“Do tell? What kind?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know. I think she said demon. Or was it an angel?”

 

“Question mark, then.”

 

“Okay.” She marked the page beside Cordelia’s name. “Speaking of Angel.”

 

“You know that one, love.”

 

“I certainly do. Check. Most of the time.” She looked at the paper she was leaning against her bent knees. “Maybe I should mark that one in pencil.”

 

He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I really do love you, you know.”

 

“I know. And you, definite check mark. In pen.” She shifted her head in his lap, trying to keep the Bic vertical. “Willow. I don’t think she sold it. Can you really sell it?”

 

“She seems tickety boo now. I’d say check. What about ol’ Ripper? Never sold his, did he?”

 

“Giles? You’re getting out of order.” She scanned down the page for the Watcher’s name. “Check. Spike?” She seemed concerned. “What about Dawn? I mean, the monks made her, but she used to be a glowy key, and...”

 

“Check. Stake my unlife on it.”

 

She let out a long sigh. “Good. Check.”

 

“How’re we doin’ there, Buffy? Cause there are other things I’d like to do.”

 

“Almost done. Anya.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Buffy stared up at him. “Really? You sure? She was a human.”

 

“Lost it as a vengeance demon. Never got it back. How these things work.”

 

“Wow. Bet Xander doesn’t know.” She put a large ‘X’ beside Anya’s name. “One left. Not to sure about this one.”

 

“That Principal Wood fellow?”

 

“No. Don’t care.” She looked down at the last name on the page. “Buffy Anne Summers.”

 

“Don’t be silly, pet. Check.”

 

“Really?” She tapped the paper with the pen nib. “I came back from the dead. I was horrible to you. I hurt you so much. I treated my friends like dirt, and you like, well, like a worse than a dirty thing.” She drew a question mark beside her name.

 

“Buffy.” He took the pen from her trembling hand, and pressed hard as he marked on top of the question mark. “Check.”


End file.
